Thirsty Jughead Ties Himself Up
by VacuumBill
Summary: Just when Jughead feels like he's about to explode from sexual frustration, he stumbles across some rather useful information.


Jughead thought the term aromantic homosexual suited him well. The only things he really ever got passionate about were writing, his friends, the internet, burgers, and, though he'd never admit it, cock. Hell, half of his time online was spent on the /hm/ 4chan boards.

Unfortunately, he never expected to actually have sex with another guy. Most guys were probably turned off you his cynical disposition, and of the rest he found it difficult to find an attractive top without STDs looking for a good no-strings-attached fuck.

In short, it was difficult for Jughead to feel attracted to any individual person, despite his raging drive. So, of course he couldn't be blamed for getting excited when he did find someone he was attracted to. And living in the same room with a sexy jock who was the same age as him, it was difficult to not gain attraction to him. Jughead saw Archie sleeping shirtless only a few feet away from him every night, Jughead watched Archie work out almost every other day, and Jughead watched Archie get dressed twice a day.

Maybe Jughead might have crossed a line when he started waking up earlier to make sure he could watch Archie get dressed in the morning as well as at night, and maybe he crossed a line when he started dropping other plans to make sure he could be around to watch Archie working out. Really though, he deserved a little show. This was the first person he'd been attracted to in months, and the strongest attraction he's probably ever felt. It was just too easy to not take advantage of. Archie was so comfortable with his body that he didn't even think twice about working out and being unclothed around Jughead.

Jughead probably crossed a line when he started looking at Archie's internet history, but with how easy it is to set a password and delete internet history, it was too easy for Jughead to think of it as an invitation.

As it turns out, Archie has a thing for restraints. No, not even just a thing, an obsession. Every single link Jughead clicked featured someone in ropes, chains, or leashes. He even found one featuring a guy who's hands and feet were tied together by a suit tie and gagged with another tie. He had no preference either. There were videos of guys tied up and being dommed by chicks, chicks dommed by guys, lesbians, gays, and orgies. It was almost funny; Archie could only get off to something if restraints were involved, and he can get to anything as long as they were.

Jughead didn't want to let being eager or spontaneous cloud his judgement and lead to a bad decision, so he racked his brain for any moral reason that should stop him from now pursuing something with Archie. After half an hour's thought and the approval of some guys on /hm/ and Reddit, Jughead had made up his mind.

After school the next day, Jughead walked home while Archie had football practice, he got some rope from Fred's shed, cleaned himself up real nice and went to his and Archie's room. He slowly stripped himself, and then lied down on Archie's bed, taking in the scent that remained. Jughead pushed himself up and thought about exactly how he could get himself set up correctly. Feet first. Definitely feet first. He tied each foot to one of the posts at the bottom of the bed. He panicked, wondering if he should try and get his hands on the top posts or just tie them behind his back. If he went behind his back, it would be easier to do and undo, but it would be an awkward position and Archie might not like it as much. If he went with the posts on the other hand, Archie would probably be more turned on, but it would hurt and be a bitch to do by himself.

Jughead internally cursed himself and began fumbling with the rope to get his left hand tied to one of the bed posts. Not too bad. Now, time for the hard one. All he needed to do to wrap the rope around the post was toss it, but he felt like he was doing acrobatics with his fingers as he tried to loop it around his wrist and he practically broke his neck using his teeth to secure the knot. It was a good thing he had time to doze off because that was exhausting.

The only thing separating Jughead from utter boredom during the three hours it to Archie to get home was paying attention to and analyzing the sounds he heard coming through the open window. His heart began pounding when he was certain that someone was walking up the walkway out front, and he clenched his eyes and toes in fear as he hears them walking up the stairs and to the door.

"Jughead?" He heard Archie's voice abruptly cut into the air as the door swung open.

God, did Archie look hot right now. Excusing the scared look on his face, his hair was messy and wet, and he was damp with sweat, the scent of which was already making Jughead quiver.

"Yeah, Arch?" Jughead responded, giving the other boy an awkward smile.

Archie's shoulders lowered as he started to ease. "So you did this to yourself?" He asked, his mouth growing into a grin

"Yes, I did." Jughead said hesitantly, straining the ropes as he tried adjusting himself.

They stayed still, just looking into each other's eyes for a moment, before Archie said "I need to go get something," and left for another moment or two. Jughead tensed even more as Archie came back into the room with a condom and a small bottle of lube and stood by his head. "You sure you want to do this, Jug?" Archie asked.

Jughead gulped and eagerly nodded, watching Archie strip out of his clothes. "Why don't you get started here?" Archie asked, kicking off his jeans. He the gets on the bed and stands omg his knees above Jughead's face. Archie grabbed his cock and pushes it into Jughead's open mouth.

Jughead eagerly cocked his head up, sucking and doing his best to bob his head despite his limited movement.

Archie groaned in pleasure, leaning forward with his hands on the wall for balance. "Fuck" he uttered, softly thrusting his cock into Jughead's throat.

Jughead tried to slowly pull away as he felt Archie's cock beginning to throb. "Don't you want to, uh, do something else with that before you finish?" Jughead asked cheekily.

"Heh, yeah" Archie chuckled. "Sorry, you're just really great at this." Archie adjusted himself lower, kneeling between Jughead's thighs. He grabbed the condom and rolled it over his erecting cock. He squirted some lube into his hand and stroked himself for a few seconds, then he rubbed the rest onto Jughead's hole earning a small moan.

With one hand on Jughead's thigh and the other on his cock, Archie slowly guided himself into Jughead's tight hole. Jughead let out a shaky breath as he felt it push in, catching Archie's gaze.

Archie leaned forward and pinned Jughead's arms down as he relived a passionate kiss. Archie slowly pushes in farther as he explores Jughead's mouth with his tongue until he bottoms out.

Feeling his hole stretch and quiver under the weight of his best friend, Jughead moaned and ground back against Archie's cock, softly chewing his lip.

Thrusting harder and building a quicker pace, Archie felt his balls stirring and let out a deep groan as he gripped Jughead's thighs.

Jughead's body tensed and convulsed with ecstasy as he felt Archie's cock blow inside of him. Softly panting, he looked up to Archie's eyes as he heard the slick sound of Archie pulling off the full condom and tossing it in the trash. "Good thing you haven't got a password, huh?" Jughead said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it really is, I guess." Archie grinned, slipping back into his clothes."

"Well, um," Jughead said after a bit of silence. "I'm exhausted. Could really go for a pop's burger, how about you?"

"Yeah. I think I'll definitely go get one." Archie said aggressively, standing up.

"Well, do you think you could untie me?" Jughead asked.

"No, Jughead." Archie said with a stern look. "You invaded my privacy. I think you need to stay there for a while."


End file.
